My Lord, My king, My Love
by ilovemedia18
Summary: In a time before war a Blackwood warrior comes to aid the fey. Something is different about the warrior. What does Nuada think? Or better yet what does his father think? I used Arainia again but it's not the sis from my last story i like the name NO SLASH
1. A Worthy Opponent

Bethmora. A beautiful place ruled by the Fey. King Balor and his children reside inside. Balor and Queen Arysil made an alliance,

"Arainia, you are my best warrior. Therefore I am sending you to Bethmora to act as representative of the Blackwoods." I Bowed and left for Bethmora. When I arrived I was greeted by the Chamberlain.

"Greetings Lady Arainia. Welcome to our home. Please, follow me." He led me into council chamber where King Balor sat on his throne. On his left was a woman. Young, beautiful. Dressed in royal robes of deep blue. On his right a man. Handsome and broad. Clothed in black and deep red. I kneeled before them,

"My lord," He raised his hand and I stood,

"I am but your humble servant. Queen Arysil sends her highest respects."

"It is good to have such a respected Blackwood warrior among us"

"What would you have me do my Lord?"

"First I would like to see your work. Since you are the best of the Blackwood then your opponent will be the best of the Fey. Nuada, my son, will be your adversary." The Fey to his right stepped forward. We drew swords ready to fight.

"Your move my Lord."

"Very well." And with that he plunged forward. He was quick, but I blocked him. He tilted his head to the side a little and pulled back to swing his foot under mine. I jumped and went to bring my sword down him. He blocked it and twisted around my body to deliver another blow, but steel met steel. The prince was an impressive fighter. Our fight went on for another five minutes before King Balor raised his hand.

"You are a very impressive fighter." We were panting but I spoke anyway,

"Thank you my king."

"I am sure you are weary from your long journey. Almar, show her to her room." I bowed to him and then to Nuada who dipped his head in return. I followed the elf before me to my room,

"thank you Almar." He simply turned to his left. I knew I would not be well received. Nobel blood is far different from a warrior, especially a female one at that. I took my armor off and then my tunic. A warm bath was just what I needed. After that I changed into my sleeping tunic. I slept for a while and I woke before sun rise. I ran my brush through my hair and put lilac oil on my neck. I went before the king who told me to train with the other Fey. I trained with the fey warriors though they didn't care for e very much. They liked to take cheep shots and make jokes, but I didn't let it get to me. By the end of the day I bore a new scar on my face and a new anger for the stuck up fey warriors. I was alone in the training room. At least I was at first. I felt a presence enter the room. I drew my sword thinking it was another fey going to jeer at me again. I whipped around to take his head of. I was started to see who had blocked my sword.

"Prince Nuada," I sheathed my sword and bowed my head, "I'm sorry. I did not know it was you."

"I have watched you train and I must say I am impressed," He came closer and I kept my head down. "But how can a heart such as yours bear so many scars." His hand traced the fresh scar on my face.

"Many do not welcome a woman as a warrior. Especially a Blackwood one." He lifted my chin so my eyes could meet his. Golden orbs reached out to me.

"I have seen the way they treat you and the way you have responded. Not once did you fight back or say a word. Why? I can feel he fire, the anger, that burns in you. Why do you sit idly by and take abuse that is so wrongly given?" I took a deep breath,

"Because my prince, it is a warrior's duty to respect those whose home they stay in. I am to represent my Queen and therefore I must act accordingly." His thumb ran over my bottom lip and up to my scar.

"Well then my lady, would you mind if I joined such a noble woman in training tomorrow?"

"It would be an honor my liege."

"Then, till tomorrow. Sleep well Lady Arainia."

"And you my prince." I made my way to my room and went to sleep.


	2. Love can be so unfair

The night went by fast and I was early to meet Nuada. Of course the fey gave me looks and made jokes, but I didn't care. All I could think of was my encounter with the prince,

"So, Arbainia is it?" I knew this was coming.

"Arainia. My name is Arainia." Five of them circled around me. This was not going to end well,

"Arainia, right. We heard you were a great fighter," They took my weapons and threw them to the side, "and we want to see just how great a fighter you really are." Fantastic. They drew their swords and charged me. It wasn't fierce like they were trying to kill me, but wounding me was another story. The blade grazed my arm, "Come o is that the best you've got Blackwood?" I kicked the sword and punched him in the face. His nose was bleeding and he was angry. He raised his fist to hit me but never made contact with my face. Nuada had stopped him.

"What is going on?"

"Nothing sire. Just having a little fun."

"Go."

"Sire?"

"GO! If you ever decide that you need to have "a little fun" again, I will fight you." Grudgingly he left. I kept my hand down. He touched my arm,

"Here, let me help you." He pushed my sleeve up and touched the tender wound, "I am sorry. They well not hurt you again." I nodded my head. His hand made its way up to my face. His thumb brushed my bottom lip and my eyes slid closed. I could feel his eyes on me. Then I felt it. His soft, sweet lips on mine. A warm kiss. Tenderly I kissed him back, bust stopped.

"Please my lord-"

"Please call me Nuada." His lips were only a breath away from mine.

"Prince...I cannot. I am not of noble birth, I am but a servant."

"To me none of this matters. You may not be of noble birth, but you are a noble woman." He went to kiss me again but I pulled away,

"Please, I do not wish any torment or judgment on you." I turned ad walked down the hall towards my room, leaving a slightly bewildered Nuada standing there. And yet unbeknownst to us we were not alone. For high in the balcony King Balor watched and stewed, deep in thought. I laid on my bed thinking about today. The prince was a handsome elf, and stood firm against my attackers. He seemed very caring. But he is a prince and I am a warrior. If anyone were to see us he would be mocked and I could very well be killed. Still, his kiss was warm and tender. I sighed in discontent and tried to sleep.


	3. The Prince and The Warrior

When I woke I was greeted by Nuala who wanted me to accompany her today as she walked through the fields.

"As you wish my Lady." It was quiet save for the few fey that greeted her on the way. Yet once we were out of the palace and deeper into the gardens the conversation picked up.

"So tell me, what's it like in Blackwood's? It's been so long since I've been there."

"Well princess-"

"Please call me Nuala. We need not be formal." I hesitated but did as she asked,

"Well then, Nuala, the Blackwood's haven't changed much. Queen Arysil still rules and her son is the general of our warriors. Our people live quietly yet war is upon us. The trolls wish to expand their territory into ours and our Queen will not allow it." She was silent as she took all this in,

"Tell me, if you don't mind me asking, what is your life like? I mean you are the only female warrior to have such a high rank."

"Yes I am. Life is difficult because of this. At first the men did not like having to report to a female commander and Queen Arysil's son wasn't to keen at first either. But in time I proved myself."

"Did they treat you badly, the men?"

"At first, jokes were made, quarrels insinuated, but I never gave in. never let them get the better of me."

"And what about now? You did not come to us bearing a scar on your cheek or a cut on your arm." I sighed,

"What they do is in their nature and to be tolerant is in mine. Pride is a strong thing and they do not like to be stood up by a woman."

"And what about my brother? He thinks highly of you." We made out way back to the palace and we stopped outside her room.

"Sleep well princess." She smiled and placed her hand on my shoulder,

"Please," I smiled at her,

"Good night Nuala." She smiled and shut the door. I walked silently back and stopped when I saw Nuada. Slowly he made his way over to me an my head hung down in silence. I dare not move I dare not make eye contact; he was right in front of me.

"Why is it every time we meet you look away? Do you not wish to see me?" This time I met his gaze. His eyes were soft, silently pleading for me to deny it,

"No, it brightens my day to see your face. But, my prince, we cannot be. You are royalty and I am not. You were meant to love a princess."

"You're right. I am a prince, and a prince may love whomever he wishes." He was so close and getting closer still until our lips were but a breath away,

"Please…Nuada…" He raised his hand,

"Please, Arainia, do not shield your heart from me," and he placed it over my heart. My hands gripped his elbows as he kissed me. Everything was spinning. I could feel Nuada searching my heart and Nuala's words came to mind. "_Trust him." _ So…I did. In my heart I decided I truly loved Nuada. I could feel his own heart swell with passion. It was the same soft kiss as before but I could feel the desire behind them. He pulled away just enough to speak and his hand found the side of my face,

"Do you know the torment of see you everyday and not being able to touch you? To hear your voice and not be able to kiss you? My heart cannot bear to be away form you. I loose sleep thinking of you, and if I do sleep all I dream of is you." He kissed me again, but this time there was more passion. More fire. All that desire was being poured into this. His hand was on my cheek and the other on my lower back. My hand was wrapped in his hair and the other on his chest. I kissed back with just as much passion. He pulled me with him across the hall. I felt my back hit the door and it opened and we entered the prince's room. And again, unbeknownst to us, King Balor watched with a hatred festering in his heart. My heart was pounding. My lips burnt when he kissed me, and left a burning trail down my neck. His lips traveled back up my neck and to my lips. His hands traveled up my back ad wrapped themselves around me. Reluctantly he pulled away slightly to breathe. His eyes were gleaming with passion. Just as he was about to kiss me again, there was a knock on the door. He was a breath away and his lips just grazed mine,

"Prince Nuada, my lord, are you there?" He let out a low growl. His lips were on my cheek when he called again, "Prince…" My lips were by his ear,

"Nuada," I whispered, "If you don't reply he'll come in to see if you're here." A smile played at the corner of his lips,

"You are a smart woman." He spoke louder this time, "Yes Almar, what is it?"

"My lord, king Balor requests your presence"

"Did he say why?"

"No my lord, only that it was of great importance." He let out a sigh and pushed a strand of hair behind my ear. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him,

"Go. I have duties to perform anyways." He kissed me again and reluctantly pulled away. He looked at me one more time with a fire burning in his eyes. I smiled at him and dipped my head. He smiled and left.


	4. love and death

I waited a few moments before I left the room. Silent and unseen. I walked to my room by the court and I stopped short f the door. My hand rested on the handle but I didn't open it. Shouting had seized my actions.

"You are a Prince! You must choose a suitor!"

"I will, but someone on my own accord. I do not need you to tell me who or when I am to marry!"

"I will settle for no less than a noble at the least!"

"It is not your choice to make!"

"Nuada! Do not walk away from me!" Nuada entered the hall just as I shut the door. I shut my eyes. I could still hear King Balor shouting. The night dragged on. I couldn't sleep. I entered the hall. It was silent and all were asleep. I made my way to the garden and sat by the fountain. The cool night air felt good against my skin. I closed my eyes and listened to the steady stream of the water.

"Why is a woman alone at this time of night?"

"General, I did not mean to-"

"Tell me, why are here?"

"I could not sleep." He seemed suspicious,

"Why are you alone?" I opened my mouth to say something but a deeper voice took over,

"What makes you think she is alone?"

"My Lord," He bowed to Nuada who stood beside me, "I'm sorry. Had I known-"

"Had you known you would've said nothing. Yet, though if I were not here your badgering would have continued."

"My Prince-"

"Leave. Now." He did. Nuada wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck. I was definitely not going to get any sleep now. He buried his face in my hair,

"What **are** you doing to me?" I smiled,

"More like what are **you** doing to me?" I felt him smile against my skin. "How did things go with your father? He seemed…upset." He let out a sigh,

"He wished to bring me suitors and for me to pick one," I knew all this but I wanted to hear it from him, "I told him it was my decision and that I will choose someone of my liking."

"And tell me prince, have you? Have you found someone to your liking?" He smiled and lifted me into the air, spinning me around before putting me down,

"Yes, I think I have." I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. Just as I was about to kiss him a horn blew. My heart stopped,

"Trolls." We both took off, making a mad dash for our armor and weapons. I ran to Nuala's room, "Princess, come with me." I grabbed her hand and led her down a hallway. I opened the secret door in the wall and pushed her and the other women into the room, "Do not open this door." She nodded her head. I ran outside and stood between Nuada and a soldier, "Now you get to see how a Blackwood fights." A smile played at his lips,

"It would be an honor to fight beside you my lady." It was a long grueling battle and so many were either dead or wounded. I was fighting a troll when I saw a big one charge at Nuada. His back was to it though due to the two in front of him. I finished the one in front of me and charged at Nuada, knocking him out of the way. He hit the ground just before the huge troll ran his sword through me. I heard Nuada's cry and watched as the troll pulled his sword out of me, my blood all the way up to the hilt. Slowly everything began to go. My knees gave as I fell to the ground. Nuada charged at the troll and slayed it then killed the two around me. He knelt down beside me with anger and tears in his eyes.

"Nuada," it hurt to speak.

"Arainia," his voice was breaking, "Stay with me. I'm going to save you." He picked me up and ran back to the palace,

"Nuada," He glanced down at me, "I'm so cold." Death seemed to be reaching for me.

"Stay with me. I won't loose you!" Now we were in the palace and Nuada was running. He set me down and my eyes were half closed. He ran a hand through my hair.

"Sire, we have it from here if you want to return to the battle."

"I'll stay." The healer let out a sigh,

"Very well sire, though she has lost a lot of blood."

"You will do everything you can to save her." He bowed his head and began his work. My vision was blurry and it took everything had to stay awake. Nuada was pacing back and forth when sleep over took me.


	5. Love and Truth

When I woke Nuada was still with me. He sat by my side and looked very tired. I tried to say something but nothing would come out, so I reached for Nuada's hand. His eyes we alive and vivid as he gripped my hand,

"Arainia."

"Nuada." My voice was groggy but he cut me off anyway. His emotion pored into this kiss. A tear slid down my face and he whipped it away,

"I'm so glad you are back." I smiled at him. Just as I was about to say something King Balor came running in,

"Nuada!" He gripped his boy's arms, "I heard you were here with the healers. Are you alright? Are you hurt?" He looked at Nuada's left arm and gasped, "What happened?!" He had a gash in his arm from when I pushed him out of the way,

"It's just a scratch."

"Just a scratch!" His eyes narrowed at me, "You. Aren't you supposed to be protecting him? While you lie there my son stands here bleeding!"

"FATHER-"

"Let me handle this Nuada. Well, do your job. Get up." Slowly I tried, but I wasn't fast enough, "I said 'Get up!'" He yanked me to my feet and I stumbled to the floor. Pain engulfed me. My head began to spin and I couldn't stand. Nuada gripped my arms and held me tight against him.

"FATHER, how can you ridicule the woman who saved my life?! She bleeds because of me. She almost died because of me!"

"It is her job to do so-"

"How can you just stand there and say such things?" I could feel King Balor's gaze on me, and it was not one of thanks or happiness but one of malice and anger.

"Please, my son, do not throw away our heart on someone as low as this."

"Again you try to tell me who I am and am not aloud to love. In your eyes she may be just a bodyguard or a soldier, but to me she is lovelier than any noblewoman or princess I have met," I looked into Nuada's eyes to se if this was just a way to rebel against his father, but I found a genuine love in them. "She is far nobler than any woman or man I have ever met." King Balor let out a sigh,

"Is this your decision?! A Blackwood warrior of common birth?" Nuada smiled at me,

"It is." The king gave me one last glance before storming off.

"You did not have to do that."

"But I did. He would have persisted." He helped me back into bed and kissed my head. "Now please, rest."

"Only if you stay with me." He smiled and lay down beside me. His arm around my shoulder and my head on his chest. Our breathing became in sync as I traced patterns on his chest. He kissed the top of my head and held me tight.


	6. a mothers love and a fathers choice

Hours had passed before Nuada had fallen asleep and quietly I slipped out of his arms. He actually looked peaceful. I kissed his head and slipped out of the healers room, unseen, and quietly made my way down the hall. Still clutching my stomach I knocked on Nuala's door. She opened it and as wide eyed when she saw me,

"Arainia," She pulled me into her room and sat me down on the bed, "when you didn't come back and Almar opened the passage I got worried, but father said it was just a scratch." Her eyes saddened, "So that's why Nuada's been in so much pain. Isn't it?"

I let out a sigh, "Your father and Nuada don't see eye to eye right now." She smiled,

"It's because he loves you, isn't it. My father is a very stubborn person. If you are not a noble then he views you as unworthy. But my brother however views nobility in a much different manner. To him even a king can be among the unworthy and peasant among the strongest of kings. Do not let your heart be troubled though, for they have never seen eye to eye since our mother died."

"Please, tell me of your mother. I never knew mine. She was killed after I was born and my father left for war when I was three. All I've ever known is to be a warrior."

Her eyes deepened with the sadness,

"I am so sorry," I simply nodded my head and told her to go on, "Well, she was a beautiful woman. She had long golden hair and had a slender frame. She had bright green eyes and a beautiful smile. She and Nuada were close. She loved him and kept him in line. When father would be too tough on Nuada she would soften fathers' heart towards him. But when the trolls attacked, she was killed by the prince of the trolls. Nuada never forgave father for not saving her."

"I am so sorry. You had a life with a wonderful, loving mother when she was taken from you. You had memories with her."

She smiled and took my hand,

"My brother is thinking of you. I can feel the happiness and joy in his heart. Come, I will walk you back to the healers' room." She took my arm and led me back to the healers' room. And there sat Nuada, shirtless with only a bandage on his arm. Nuala smiled and left me there. He stood and held his arms out and open to me. I walked over to him and he wrapped his arms around me. My arms were secure around his neck,

"Nuala said you were happy so you were thinking of me. Tell me, were you?"

He smiled and slowly out lips touched. Sweeter that honeysuckle and more passionate then before.

"Ehen," Slowly we turned our heads to see king Balor. Nuada was still close and turned back to me letting out a low growl. My eyes were locked with the Kings,

"We need to talk."

"We are done talking."

"I was not talking to you." He inclined his head towards me. Nuadas grips tightened around my waist. I put me hand on his cheek and kissed him,

"I will be fine." I pulled away and proceeded to follow the King. My side was killing me but I put on the bravest face I could make. Once we were in his chamber he finally spoke to me.

"My son has some fascination you, why I do not know, but I fear his love for you will be his downfall. That is why I am sending you to our post on the outskirts of Bethmora. If you deny your duty, death will be your punishment."

"You are the king. Your wish is my command." He smiled, feeling victorious. Later I heard Nuada and his father shouting at each other,

"How dare you! The one time that I am truly happy and you deny me that happiness!"

"You are not thinking clearly my son. You have made your decision. Now I have made mine."

"Mother would have approved. Ever since she died have done everything to please you and the one time I make a decision for myself you go and try to take it away! If you think sending her away will make a difference then you are wrong."

"Do not walk away from me, I am still the king!"

"Not my king." Nuada burst out of the hall and stopped when he saw me. He turned and made his was back to his room. I went to his room and quietly opened the door. He stood at the balcony, his back to me. I stood behind him with my arms on his chest and my head on his back.

"When?"

"Tomorrow." He let out a sigh and held onto my arms, "Am I not aloud to spend one night with my lord?" He turned so now I was in his arms, "My king?" He pressed his forehead to mine and he shut his eyes, "My love?"

"I will ride out, every day. Just to see you. No one can keep me from you. No one."

That night I slept in Nuada's arms. It would be the last night we would get to spend together for a while.


	7. a new father a new family a new love

The sun was just starting to come up and I was in the arms of Nuada. Nothing could ruin this morning. BANG BANG BANG! Except that. Nuada and I jumped out of bed and he gave me one last kiss. I could feel every amount of passion he had pour into this kiss.

"I love you." He whispered. I gave him a small smile,

"I love you too." and with that I slipped out the window while Nuada opened the door.

"Nuada! Where is she! She is not in her room, so where is she!" He really wanted to get rid of me didn't he.

"Why should I tell you?"

"I can have her killed, that should be sufficed."

"Very well, she is in the garden with Nuala." I took off running for the garden. Nuala was always in the garden. I found her by the fountain. She looked at me with sad eyes,

"I could feel my brother's sadness which only confirmed what I had heard." She stood up and wrapped me in a hug. Just then the Kings guards came into view,

"My pursuers are here. Farwell Nuala, until next time." She nodded and I was escorted to the gate, where Nuada stood, guards all around him. Ready to hold him back if things should go bad. The king only nodded as three guards and I rode out to the post. Nuada pulled and pulled against his captures, but there were too many of them.

We arrived at the camp a few hours later. I was amazed. It wasn't as bad as I had pictured it. It was small and the Fey here looked weather beaten and tired.

"Welcome, you must be the new solider I've heard so much about."

"All good I pray."

"Indeed said you were an excellent fighter."

"Thank you General." He was an older elf with light hair and old eyes. He showed me around the camp and I was introduced to the men. I got to show them how I fight and I won their trust and respect quickly. Life didn't seem so bad so far. Still though, I missed Nuada.

"Tell me, if you don't mind me asking, what is such a pristine warrior doing all the way out here?"

"The King did not approve of his son and a warrior of common birth. Nuada felt that status did not natter and that one should follow the heart. That however did not sit well with King Balor."

The General let out a mighty laugh,

"Nuada is right though. Status does not matter when it comes to love. My wife is but a simple cook of the royal kitchen!" This little old elf warmed my heart. He seemed like a grandfather to me. Days had passed and Nuada had done just as he had promised and every day before dawn he would ride out to meet me. The others had welcomed him and the General accepted him into our little abode.

"You are most welcome her any time my Prince."

"Thank you sir." I smiled at them. In the days that went by things seemed to go rather smoothly. Nuada and the General grew closer and the men really liked having him bring new from home and take letters back to their families. Nuada did not mind though. As long as we got to be together he was happy and so was I. Nuada looked at the General to be like another father figure. One that acted like how a father should act. He helped Nuada with everything: sword fighting, horse back fighting, and he even gave him a few tips on how to heal wounds. The men loved it when I cooked for them and Nuada really enjoyed the fact that he got to sit in the kitchen…and watch me.

"Are you not going to help?" He was sitting on the table beside the stove and he was looking at me. He stood up and wrapped his arms around my waist while I cooked. He buried his head into my neck and felt his lips dance over my skin.

"You know you look like a regular house wife when you cook."

"But I am a house wife that can kill." He laughed and kissed my neck more. His lips were right by my ear,

"Would you?" I laughed,

"Would I what?"

"Be my wife." I stopped. My heart froze. I turned around and stared into his eyes,

"You are asking me to marry you." He took my hand and kissed it and pulled the most gorgeous ring I have ever seen out of his pocket. It was a silver band with a blue stone surrounded by smaller purple ones in the shape of a rose. My breath was caught in my throat,

"Arainia, will you marry me?"


	8. Love and Marriage

My breath had caught in my throat and my heart had stopped. I looked at Nuada then at the ring. It was beautiful. I couldn't believe he had actually just asked me to marry him. I looked into his golden eyes and smiled at him,

"Yes." His eyes brightened, "Yes Nuada, I will marry you." He stood up and swept me off my feet. I laughed and hugged him back. General Mauro walked in and smiled at us,

"So, I take it she said yes?" I smiled at him and wrapped him in a hug as well,

"You knew?" He smiled and shook his head. Nuada looked at Mauro and smiled at him,

"Nuada, there is one thing I would like." He took my hand and kissed it,

"Anything. Anything at all."

"Can Nuala come? I would really love it if she were here." He smiled at me,

"Of course. I will bring her back with me when I leave. I will be gone for a few days to prepare things and when I come back we will have a wedding." I smiled at him and kissed him.

"Well then I suggest you leave now so you can get a head start." Mauro smiled and left to let his men know that there was going be a wedding, "Nuada," I whispered into his ear as my fingers danced across his chest and up to his lips and lingered there for a while. A low growl emanated from deep within his throat. "There is one more thing I would like. It is for Mauro though."

Nuada had left that night and the men had a celebration for me. "Mauro, I would like to ask a favor of you."

"Anything."

"Will you…will you marry Nuada and I? I mean his father, the king, well he would not here of it. Nuada and I agreed to not tell him until after the wedding was over." The old elf smiled and more tears swelled in his eyes,

"I would be honored to marry you both. Arainia, I have no children. My wife and I have tried, but we are barren. You and Nuada are like my children. You both have grown so much since coming here." I smiled and gave the old elf a hug.

A few days had passed and I could see Nuada and a small group of elves with him. I ran out to meet him and he jumped off his horse and into my arms. I kissed him like I hadn't seen him in years.

"Is she here?" His head was pressed against mine and a smile played on his lips,

"Of course. Do you really think I would let you down?" I smiled and kissed him again,

"Of course not."

"Nuala," Nuala and an older woman came forward. I hugged Nuala and then I took the old woman and locked arms with her,

"You must be Arainia."

"Yes mam."

"Oh such a sweet young lady. Nuada and Nuala have told me so much about you. And Mauro has written me many letters about you and I must say you are definitely the sweetest girl I have ever met." I smiled at her and walked until we reached Mauro.

"Mizomo?"

"Mauro." The old couple embraced each other as Nuada wrapped his arms around me,

"I hope that will be us one day." I smiled at him,

"You did this for me?"

"Mauro, you are like a father to me and Nauda. I wanted you to be just as happy." The old elf smiled and gave me a hug,

"I have not seen my wife in months. Thank you Arainia."

"Arainia," I turned to Nuala who held a dress in her hands, "This is for you." I took the dress and held it in front of me. It was a Royal blue dress with purple designs on it and had a gold trim.

"Oh Nuala," I gave her a big hug, "Thank you, so much."

"I am so happy you are becoming my sister." People were buzzing about preparing for the wedding that was about to take place. I was finally getting married. We were finally getting married.


	9. ceremony and saddness

Today was the day. I put my beautiful dress on and Nuala helped me with me hair.

"Oh Arainia, you look gorgeous." I took her hands and smiled at her,

"I couldn't have done this without you Nuala," I gave her a hug, "you are my best friend. And I am so happy you are here." She smiled at me,

"I am so happy for you and my brother. He is lucky. You both are." I smiled at her but I was still slightly sad and she read it in my eyes,

"Tell me, what ails you?"

"Well, I just wish that your father would accept me. I wish he and Nuada would get along more. I know all to well what it is like to not have a father around and it pains me to see Nuada have one but not get along with him." She took my hand and forced a smile on her face,

"Arainia, they have their moments," I gave her a look, "Ok they have a lot of moments, but deep down they really do love each other. Even if they don't see eye to eye most of the time."

"I suppose you are right."

"Suppose?" I laughed,

"Alright, you are right." She smiled and pulled me up,

"That is right, now come. You have a wedding to go to." She opened the tent flap and the music began. I walked down the aisle and stood there with Nuada who was in a blue robe with gold trim. He smiled at me and took my hand,

"You look beautiful." I smiled at him,

"You do not look so bad yourself." He smiled and we looked to Mauro. He smiled at us and began to speak,

"We are here today to join Prince Nuada and Lady Arainia together as one. To live and honor one another for the rest of their lives. They wish to share this day with us and if anyone has any objection to the union of these two speak now. And if anyone does they will answer to me." Laughter spread through the crowd and even Nuada and I laughed. He smiled at us before continuing,

"Now since no one objects. Nuada do you take Arainia to be your wife. A woman not of noble birth but of noble heart. A woman who will love you. Who will follow you. And will stay with you through everything even in the worst of days and best of days. A woman who has given everything including her heart to be with you."

"I do."

"Will you take care of her, and love her, and watch over her."

"Yes." He smiled at me and I could feel my heart swelling and my eyes were threatening to tear up.

"Do you Arainia take Nuada to be your husband. For more than just a prince or royalty. But someone to love you. To follow you. And will stay with you through everything even the worst of days and best of days. Someone who has given everything including his heart to be with you."

"I do."

"Will you care for him, and love him, and watch over him."

"Yes." I smiled at him and Mauro smiled at us,

"Then by the power that has been given to me. And to the witnesses here today, You are now husband and wife. Prince and Princess. Lady of the Blackwood and Lord of the fey, you are now one." Nuada leaned forward and kissed me tenderly on the lips.

Cheering erupted and flowers were thrown. Mauro gave each of us a hug and kiss on the cheek. Nuala, with tears in her eyes, hugged each of us and kissed us. Nuada helped me onto a black horse with gold entwined in his mane and tail with a gold saddle and reins. We waved to the group of people and I waved to Mauro and his wife and then to Nuala before taking off. We rode out to the lake that had a little shack beside it. It wasn't run down and looked like it was very well kept. He lowered me off the horse and I took his face in my hands and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around me and scooped me up off the ground. I wrapped my arms around his neck and laughed as he carried me inside. He lowered me onto the bed and not once broke the kiss. His kisses were warm and sweet. His hands roamed my body and he deepened the kiss. My mind was reeling and my heart felt like it was going to burst. Everywhere his lips went they left a burning trail. Little by little there was nothing more left between us and his golden eyes met mine. Silently asking me if what he wanted to do was ok. I didn't say anything but simply leaned up and kissed him ever so lightly on the lips. Not light enough to be unnoticed but not hard enough to beg. Just enough to make him go crazy. He smiled at me and the rest of the night was simply heaven. The next day I woke up and lazily rolled over to be face to face with my love. He was still asleep but I knew how light of sleepers elves were. I leaned over and kissed his lips. His eyes fluttered open and he kissed me back. For a long time we simply laid there holding each other and stealing kisses before we finally got up and got dressed. We got back on the horse and made our way back to camp.

When we got back we were expecting to be greeted by happy faces but found sad ones instead. I found Mauro's wife crying outside a tent and Nuala holding onto her with tears in her eyes as well. We made our way over to them,

"What has happened?" Mauro's wife burst into sobs and Nuala looked at me with tear filled eyes,

"Muaro is dying." My heart stopped. Nuada was paler than he already was and opened the tent flap to reveal a sick old man.

Mauro was really dying.


	10. death and life

Tears filled my eyes as I sat down next to Mauro and I took his hand,

"Arainia,"

"I'm here Mauro, and so is Nuada." Nuada sat down beside me. Nuada had one had wrapped around me and the other took Mauro's hand. Mauro coughed and I moved the bandage on his neck. There was a long gash,

"What happened?"

"Humans." Mauro's General said. Nuala's face turned bitter.

"Nuada, Arainia…" He coughed again and he had a pained look on his face, "You two are the children I never had. The day you came here was a blessing. Do not hold a grudge against the humans. Bitterness and malice will be our undoing. Promise me…"

"I promise." He gripped my hand and looked to Nuada,

"I promise." He took one more strangled breath and then…he was gone. Mauro's wife let out a horrible sob and clung to Nuala. I buried my head in Nuada's shoulder and let my silent tears fall. He held me close to him and I could hear his heart racing.

Later that day we held a funeral. Nuada and I were right behind Nuala and Mauro's wife who were behind the casket. It was a funeral that he would have been proud of. It was a simple funeral but it had lots of meaning in it. It was not showy or glamorous, but it was a loving funeral filled with friends and family. Tears were shed and speeches were made. I was too choked up to say anything but Nuada gave a speech,

"…Mauro was a good man. He taught me a lot. I learned how to fight with honor and what it means to be a true warrior. Mauro was the father I never had. He treated me like I was his son, and that is something I never had. I will miss Mauro terribly…"

My heart was breaking. I felt sick. When the funeral was over I went behind the camp sight and became sick. My stomach felt like it was churning and my head was spinning.

"Arainia?"

"Nuala..."

"Are you alright? Should I get Nuada? Or the doctor?"

"No I am alright. Just a little…upset I guess. All the stress is getting to me." She kneeled down beside me and helped me stand. She took me back to my tent and stayed with me for a while until I felt better. Days passed and the sickness only got worse. I avoided telling Nuada because I did not want him to worry about me. I was sick again and once more Nuala had found me,

"Please…Arainia…will you let me at least take you to the doctor?"

I let out a sigh and nodded. We arrived at the doctor's tent and we entered,

"Lady Nuala, Lady Arainia. What can I help you with today?" Nuala gave me a slight nudge and I looked at the doctor,

"Well, I have not been feeling too well lately…"

"She has been getting sick the last few weeks and felt dizzy."

"Well let me take a look."

Later that day I found Nuada practicing with the General,

"Nuada!" He stopped and looked at me with a smile,

"I shall be back momentarily Kilmar." He came over to me and wrapped his arms around me and kissed me,

"Careful there,"

"Why?" He kissed me again and I pulled away slightly,

"Well that is what got us in trouble last time." He gave me a look of confusion before I leaned forward, "You are going to be a father." I pulled back to see his face. His mouth was open slightly and at first I thought he was not happy until a smile spread across his face as he picked me up and spun me around,

"When did you find out?"

"Today." He kissed me passionately and announced to the camp that he was going to be a father.

"A small miracle in this horrible dull moment in life."

"Our miracle." He smiled,

"Yes, our miracle."


	11. family talk

The next few weeks were rather dull and slightly annoying. Between Nuada and Nuala there was not much that I was aloud to do. They both insisted that I stay put. Fat chance of that happening any time soon.

"Please, stay inside."

"Why, I am perfectly capable of walking am I now?" Nuada wrapped his arms around my waist and held me tight,

"Yes but please, stay with Nuala. At least then I know you will be looked after while I am not here." His lips were grazing over mine and a smile spread across my lips,

"But Nuala is just as bad as you. She does not want me to do anything either." He smiled against my lips,

"Exactly…" I pushed him away slightly and smacked him lightly on the arm. I was seven weeks in and I was showing. All the men in the camp were bustling around making sure I was alright and always asking me if I needed anything. Mauro's wife stayed for me and Nuala had not left either. Both were going to stick around until I had this baby.

Later that day, Nuada came back and sat down beside me. He placed his head on my stomach and listened. His eyes slid shut and smile spread across his face. My hand stroked his face and I could feel the baby kick,

"Do you feel that?" He smiled and kissed my stomach before kissing me,

"Yes. She is strong,"

"And how do you know it is going to be a girl? Maybe it is going to be a boy."

"Because, you are so beautiful. And the most beautiful woman ever would have to have he most beautiful baby ever."

"Nuada, even if it is a boy he will be strong and handsome like his father is." Nuada's smile faltered slightly,

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing…" I took Nuada's chin and pulled him close and placed a tender kiss on his lips,

"Tell me, please." He nuzzled my neck and held me again,

"It is just that…I wish that my father would…I wish that he would… that he would actually care… I mean I cannot even tell him that he is going to be a grandfather for fear of what he might do."

"Do not worry. I am sure that he will welcome his grandchild with open arms," he kissed me again and it was a long passionate one,

"And what about the mother? My wife? Will he accept you? Will he show you the same warm welcome?"

"No I do not think so," I could see the disappointment in his eyes, "But I think he will have to accept the fact that I am not going anywhere and that I am a force to be reckoned with. And that one day he will have to come to terms with that. Sooner or later."

"Now I remember why I married you." He smiled and kissed me again. I gasped in pain and Nuada got a worried look on his face,

"Are you alright? Is the baby coming? Nuala!" The pain subsided and I gripped Nuada's hand to bring him back to reality. Nuala and Mauro's wife came rushing in,

"I am alright. I am fine. Just a false alarm." They all looked relieved and the two women went back outside shooing away the men that had gathered outside. Nuada kissed my head and told me to sleep. I lied down and slowly drifted off to sleep. A calm and peaceful life.

Oh how wrong was I.


	12. Life and Death, hand in hand

It had been two weeks since Mauro's death and life was peaceful. But all that peace was blown to bits when the humans came. They came tearing through the camp. Nuala came running to me,

"What is happening?"

"The humans," I took her by the arm and lead her through the battlefield, "they are attacking. They want to rid this place of the Fey." We were almost clear of the field but stopped when a man cut our path off. I drew my sword,

"Ha, you think you can beat me?" But before he could say anything a sword pierced through his back,

"Nuada." The body dropped and both Nuala and I hugged him.

"Get to a safe place." I wanted to fight but I knew I was in no condition to fight and I could not do that to Nuada as well. I nodded my head and he kissed me hard on the mouth. We took off running and only got stopped a few times but I was still handy with a sword. I may be pregnant but I am still deadly. Another human confronted us,

"Come on I will cut you- AHHHHH!" I dropped to the ground in pain holding my stomach, "Oh no. Nuala, the baby-AHHHHH!" Nuala picked up the sword and tried to fight him off. But he was a big burly man and pushed her out of the way,

"NUADA!" Nuala was screaming for him and so was I on the inside. I could not stand. How lucky was I to go into labor just as I was about to die.

"Please…" I whispered, but the cruel look on the mans face said it all. He would have no mercy. He raised his sword and I could hear Nuada and Nuala's cries, and it came down on my shoulder. He did not have good aim and missed my stomach entirely which I was great for, but the shoulder was still a painful place to get stabbed. My shoulder was bleeding horribly and when he pulled the sword out it hurt even more. He rose it one more time to finish the job but Nuada had grabbed his arm and twisted making him drop the sword,

"You will die for that. No one, NO ONE! Touches MY wife!" And he stabbed the man in the stomach and left him on the ground to bleed out. He came and knelt down beside me,

"Arainia…"

"Nuada, the baby- AH!" He picked me up and ran to the healers' tent. Most of the humans were gone now. They either retreated or were killed. Mauro's wife and Nuala were there as well along with one of the healers.

"Arainia I need you to push alright." I nodded and did as they asked. And let me tell you giving birth was painful and hard, but it was even worse when you had a gaping wound in your shoulder. But after what seemed like an eternity it was all over, and the cry of a baby filled the room. Nuala smiled as she handed me the newly bon baby,

"A boy." I smiled at Nuada,

"See? Strong and handsome like his father." He smiled and coughed slightly which mad his smile fade fast.

"Now let me have a look at that shoulder. The healer looked over it and grimaced.

"The wound is deep, and she has lost a lot of blood. Too much in fact."

"But she will be alright correct?" The healer said nothing and Nuada's eyes began to tear up more,

"I am afraid that if I try to heal her in her condition that the process would overpower her system and kill her." Nuada bit his lip and tears rolled down his cheeks. I took his hand and smiled,

"Nuada…I will be fine. I am not afraid of death." The healer left and Nuala handed me our baby, "What should we name him?" Nuada smiled slightly,

"Mauro." I smiled Mauro. It is perfect." Nuada's smile fell again and he put his head to mine and closed his eyes,

"I do not want to loose you. Please Arainia…I cannot live without you." Tears slid down my face and the pain was horrible but I stayed strong,

"Nuada, listen to me, you have to stay strong. You have to raise our son to be strong because I will not be there." He said nothing but pulled me into his lap and I held onto our baby, "You have to tell him how I met you, and how I fell in love with you. You have to tell him that I love him every day." More tears slid down his face and he brushed a piece of hair out of my face,

"I will tell how beautiful and lovely his mother is. How sweet and kind she is." I smiled at him and pulled him to me and kissed him soft on the lips. My kiss goodbye.

"I love you Nuada." Tears slid down his face and landed on mine. I kissed our baby Mauro, "I love you too Mauro." I looked up into Nuada's eyes and slowly I felt the life leaving me. The last thing I saw was Nuada's face.


	13. life is not fair

She is gone. The love of my life, gone right before my eyes. Mauro was crying slightly. I was crying too. My love was dead and our baby was left without a mother. My heart was broken and the pain was horrible. I handed the baby to Nuala who had tears in her eyes. I could not take the pain. There was a ceremony and my emotions ran free with the men here in the camp. But I kept a hard face when we returned home. She was going to be buried with my mother. My father was waiting for us and greeted us warmly. I had a cold manor with him and even Nuala was cross with him for such a warm greeting in a dark time. I took the baby from Nuala and began to walk inside,

"What is that?"

"A baby." I kept walking but could here Nuala and my father still talking,

"Whose baby is it?"

"Nuada's, your grandson."

"You mean him and that, that woman had a child together?" My blood was boiling and I heard a smack. I felt Nuala's anger boil over and I knew she slapped him. I smiled. I would have to thank her for that later.

My days were spent taking care of Mauro and simply being with my family. Nuala and I would spend our days together and we would take baby Mauro to see General Mauro's wife. She loved on the child and we asked her to be his grandmother which she was more than happy to do.

Years passed and Mauro grew. He was strong and handsome, just like his mother said. And I stayed true to my promise that I would tell him every day that his mother loved him. He was ten years of age and Nuala and I had taught him everything. Mauro came running into the room,

"Mauro, where are you going so fast?" He looked at Nuala and smiled,

"May I go outside to play?"

"Ask your father."

"Father, may I please go outside and play?" I smiled at him and pulled him into a hug.

"You know your mother and I loved you very much."

"Yes father." I knew he got tired of me saying it everyday but he knew that I loved his mother so much and put up with it anyways,

"Well, you can go play if you have finished your lesson for the day with Nuala." He looked to Nuala with a pleading look,

"Aunt Nuala may I please go outside and play."

"Only if you do all your lessons tonight instead." He ran and hugged her than to me which he also gave me a hug too.

"I love you son."

"I love you too father." He ran out and began to play with his friends.

"Each day he looks more and more like his father."

"And he acts more and more like his mother." Nuala laughed. He had my silver hair and her green eyes. "I miss her terribly Nuala."

"I know, I do too brother. I do too." Just then we heard hooves and screaming. We looked out the door and saw humans,

"Not again, Mauro!" He looked around as the humans surround he place. I grabbed my sword and ran out the door. I could see the humans killing our people and our people killing them, but my attention was focused on Mauro. I must get to my son. I ran as fast I could and I could see Mauro running away from a human on horseback. I raced to him and I was almost in reach, but the human got to him first. No, no, no. He let out a pain filled scream as the human had pierced him with a sword. My son fell and I charged the human and ripped him off his horse. He began to beat him until my sister stopped me. I had killed him with my bare hands. I held my son who was looking at me with tear filled eyes,

"Father…"

"Please, Mauro, do not leave me. I cannot bear to lose you and your mother both." I held him tight to me,

"I-I can s-see mother. She-she is smiling. She-she says she loves you." I could not handle it. I could not lose both my wife and my son.

"Please!" He held on to me and his eyes should no fear.

"I will be fine father. I do not fear death." That was the one thing I did not want to hear. The same thing his mother had said before she died.

"I-I love you father." And with that his eyes shut. Tears spilled over and I lost it. I left Mauro in Nuala's arms and I went after every single human. I made an onslaught on all of them. Anger had taken over and I my eyes stung with blinding tears of fury. Finally I went back much to Nuala's pleading. She took me back into the palace and we were greeted by our father. Our eyes were red with tears and our father simply shook his head.

"This is why I warned you about falling in love." As much as I wanted to kill him my body could not do it. I was too tired and my spirit was broken. I had lost everything I loved except my sister. I wanted revenge. When we heard about the golden army I begged and pleaded with my father to build it. And he did. But my father felt that the human race should get a second chance. I however did not agree, and so I went into exile. Vowing to return when my people needed me most.

And I did.


	14. Happy again

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Years later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had returned to wage war with the humans and I had to kill my own father to get the crown piece.

"I always loved you father, but I can not forgive you for what you and the humans did to my family." And I ripped the crown piece out.

My sister had taken off and found the help of the demon and the fish. I found where she was in BPRD and went after her. I found her and took her after I had stabbed the demon.

"You may have wondered "Am I mortal?" You are now. Now, feel the pain I have felt for years. If you want him to live, and see her again. You will bring me the crown piece." And we took off.

Nuala had not said a word until we had arrived at the chamber of the golden army.

"Has your heart really been that hardened brother?"

"Yes, it has. They killed my family. They killed my wife and child. My hatred for them runs deep in my veins." She nodded understanding that I would never give up. I knew she was hurt by their death, but revenge was not in her blood.

"I am sorry brother. I do miss them too."

"I know. I know."

They brought the crown piece and I took it and completed the crown awakening the golden army. But then the demon challenged my claim and I had to fight him. He won. He had me at knife point,

"Kill me, for I cannot stop. They took my family from me and for that I will never stop."

"Sorry Prince. You loose, you live." He took the crown off my head and I stood and pulled my small knife out ready to kill him but then I felt the pain. It was sharp and it made my heart hurt. I dropped the knife and saw the blood,

"Nuala." She pulled the knife out. She looked at me with tears in her eyes,

"I can see them. Both of them." She was smiling and tears were running down both our cheeks. I had not cried since the day that the humans had taken my son from me. I had become a hardened man, "They are smiling." She fell and the fish ran to her. I looked to the demon,

"The humans, they will tire of you. They have already turned against you. Leave them. Is it them or us? Which holocaust should be chosen? We die…and the world will be poorer for it." I stumbled away from him and I could see my family. They had open arms and smiles. I was joining my family. I fell and everything went dark.

I opened my eyes and I was in an unfamiliar place.

"Father!" I was tackled by Mauro who was laughing and hugging me. I smiled as I saw my son here. I was overjoyed to see the one person I thought I would never see again walking towards me.

"Arainia…" I stood up and she wrapped her arms around me. I held for a long, long time.

"Nuada…" I kissed her. I had missed that kiss so much. I missed her deeply and it hurt not having her in my life. But now, life was good again. I had my son and my wife. And strangely I felt happy about dying. I mean I did not care much about what happened now, so long as I had these two with me. She smiled at me,

"Where do we go now?" Her smile grew,

"To the other side of course." I smiled. Even in death she still had her quick wit about her. I held her and Mauro tight,

"I missed you."

"I know, I know." Then we looked to Death who opened a door,

"You must cross over now. You have waited long enough my dear." Arainia nodded and took my hand and Mauro's. On the other side I could see an old elf with light hair and old eyes with a similar old looking woman,

"Welcome my boy. I was wondering when you would be joining us." I smiled,

"Mauro." My son looked at him and smiled,

"Grandfather! Grandmother!" he ran towards them and leaped into their arms. I noticed something else too,

"Nuala…" She smiled and she embraced me in a hug, "Can you ever forgive me? I never meant to tear you away from that life, but I could take it no more"

"I already have brother." I smiled and looked at them. Their was the man that had become my father, the woman who was my son's grandmother, my wife, and my sister. It was almost perfect. But…

"Nuada, why does your heart still ache?" That voice! I know that voice! I turned around and tears had now flooded my eyes, "Why do you cry when those you love are all here?"

"Mother…" Nuala and I ran to our mother like little children and she accepted our embrace.

"Now, let me see my new grandson and daughter." She walked over to Arainia and young Mauro. Mauro looked happy to see his other grandmother, but Arainia lowered her head, "Child," She lifted Arinia's chin so their eyes met, "I am not like my husband. I will not judge based on what your status is, but rather by who you are. And I must say I am proud to have you as a daughter."

She smiled and hugged Arainia who was also smiling now. Speaking of father… I looked around for the old man but found no sight of him. Just then everything froze and it was just Death and I,

"Your father is not here. Yes he did die and yes he did approach the door, but he could not cross over. He was twisted from the start and his heart lied somewhere else. His door was different than yours. His door led him back to the world, but not as an elf. No, he now has to live out the rest of his days as a human, and not a glamorous life I might add. He will never age and he will never die. He will simply go on until the end of time. Would you like to see him?" I took a step forward then looked back at the frozen picture of my family. They were happy and laughing.

"No, I think not."

"Wise choice." Death disappeared and they unfroze. I smiled as Mauro was telling young Mauro of all the trouble I caused while I was in the camp. I laughed and joined them.

"It is good to have you back my Lord." Mauro was laughing with the young boy,

"My king." My mother was standing beside Nuala who was agreeing with her. I looked to Arainia who was smiling as she wrapped her arms around me like she did so long ago,

"And…my love." Life was good again.


End file.
